


Are you Real?..

by HumaNatioN



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumaNatioN/pseuds/HumaNatioN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="urlize">Я так боюсь, что однажды вы перестанете быть реальными...</span><br/>Что вы не будете больше собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you Real?..

**Author's Note:**

> Ну в связи с последними событиями в фандоме, это просто мой крик души. Если кто-то с чем-то не согласен - ваше право. Я лишь написала то, что вижу я.
> 
> **Посвящение:**   
>  Я думаю ясно, кому я посвящаю сие творение в первую очередь. Хазза, Бу - вы должны выстоять. Иначе... все это не имело смысла.   
> 

      Мне очень страшно. Я постоянно живу в страхе. Я очень боюсь, что однажды я проснусь утром и вместо сумасшедшей химии и невыносимой нежности в этих прекрасных синих и в этих дерзких зеленых глазах, я увижу боль. Бесконечную боль, боль в которой можно утонуть.

_Эти глаза..._

Я очень боюсь, что однажды изрисованные тела перестанут значить что-либо друг для друга. Что все рисунки на них станут самыми обычными тату, что они больше не будут картой, по которой они могли читать друг друга днями и ночами.

_Я не верю..._  
Это не так.

Я боюсь однажды, что все слова, твиты и прочее написанное или произнесенное вслух станет правдой. Что все слухи перестанут существовать  
Я боюсь представить, что будет, если они сломаются. Что если у них больше не будет сил бороться, что если они просто опустят руки...

~~_...все погибнет..._ ~~

Контроль... А этот чертов контроль. Он просто стал неотъемлемой частью их жизни. Хотя скрывать будет уже нечего.

Я боюсь, что однажды все песни перестанут быть посвящением, обращением, любовью. Что они просто станут словами двух разбитых мальчишек, которые ничего уже не значат, которые больше не разрывают душу изнутри...

Я просто боюсь представить, что если я однажды проснусь, а их любовь просто разобьется на миллион маленьких осколков. Словно волны о скалы. Ведь именно их история заставила меня вновь поверить в чудо, в любовь, в светлое будущее.

~~_Которого нет._ ~~

Да, черт возьми, я просто боюсь, что однажды их история перестанет существовать. Перестанет быть реальной. _Это самый большой страх_

А что если? Что если они перестанут быть теми Гарри и Луи, которых мы знаем _(знали)_ , которых мы чувствуем _(чувствовали)_ всеми фибрами наших душ? Они перестанут быть собой, станут потерянными и отрешенными, несчастными, словно они падают.

~~~~_Словно они уже упали на самое дно._

 

И с каждым днем мне кажется, что я, что все мы живем ради того, чтобы однажды они были счастливы. Вместе. Чтобы все преграды смело нещадным ураганом, вымыло глубоким океаном любви и страсти, ведь они этого заслуживают.

...что однажды любовь выиграет тот тяжелый и важный поединок и мир взорвется на части. _Для меня. Для нас. Для Них._

**_  
_**

"Мы всегда будем вместе. Несмотря ни на что. И пусть пока мы не можем показать это всему миру, не можем закричать об этом на всю планету, но ваша любовь, ваша вера согревает нас"

  


Ваши Хазза и Бу

****

  
Они реальны.  
И их сердца бьются в одном ритме.  
Друг для друга.


End file.
